


right before my eyes

by fuck0334



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck0334/pseuds/fuck0334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We believed we were settling but we got so much more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right before my eyes

It was impossible not to notice, he tried avoiding it but with Abel’s loud squeals as Cain teasingly trailed his hands down his sides and sneaked small kisses down his neck openly in the middle of the cafeteria. Deimos continued to attempt to avoid them, he looked beside him to see Ethos’ face completely covered in a dark red blush, Ethos wavered his eyes away from the couple out of politeness. He knew it happened behind closed doors but it was just so irritating to see Cain’s toothy, lovestruck smile whenever he looked at Abel, fuck it made him sick.

 

His blood boiled with jealousy, he knew Cain wouldn’t ever be his but to have it constantly thrown in his face like this just fucked with him so badly. He tightened his grip on his fork as he continued to eat, Ethos was inexperienced but nowhere near oblivious, he quirked his eyebrow at the raven sitting next to him but kept quiet.

 

After eating as quickly as possible, Deimos bolted out of there. Unaware to the fact that Ethos quietly trailed behind him, Ethos was always was interested in Deimos. But with his shy nature and Deimos’ quietness, he never found a way to initiate a conversation without backing out in fear.

 

You could call it a small attraction that he hoped that could be the start of something bigger, they were both in similar relationship issues and both handled them completely differently. Maybe he could start by asking for advice? No, no that's way too forward. He was snapped back to his senses when Deimos violently turned around. He let out a small yelp, unable to keep it in out of nervousness. Deimos walked down the corridor, spotting Ethos instantly but raised an eyebrow, not expecting him of all people to be following him. 

 

“What?” Deimos plainly asked, tone unreadable. Ethos shivered at his voice, he hadn’t heard it in months just mainly when he was speaking with Cain and he rarely saw them speak together alone. Ethos nervously chuckled, he felt his entire face heating up.

 

“Oh! Um it’s n-nothing, I’ll be on my way now.” He managed to nervously squeak out, he looked up to Deimos and he had a stern expression that read “I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what you were up to”.

 

“I just- Well um was curious about you and I let myself get carried away. I’m sorry it won’t happen again! You’re just so attractive- Oh no that came out wrong, well you are attractive but that’s not why I followed you...” Ethos ramble ended and he covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed to look at Deimos. Deimos felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks, he didn’t know what he expected Ethos to say but it wasn’t that. He felt bad for Ethos, maybe he was letting down his guard to easily but Ethos looked so innocent and cute, he couldn’t help himself.

 

“It’s ok.” He breathed out, not liking having to talk this much in one day. Ethos down to Deimos, noticing the fighter’s reddened cheeks and Ethos smiling brightly in an instant.

  
“Okay! Uhm I’ve a-always wanted to approach you but I just didn’t know how to.” Ethos’ smile wavered a bit but still attempted to think positive. Deimos usually would find it irritating if anyone attempted to have a conversation with him but he didn’t mind Ethos.

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing is dead but i refuse to let it die also look out for transboy ethos in later chapters also deimos is short fucking deal with it :*


End file.
